Talk:Factory Zero
Corrections #No need to add "...(achievement)" to a page name unless it is a synonymous with something else. There is nothing else called "Factory Zero" except an achievement, so it's superfluous. See how it's done here: names match only in the case of "Ghost", hence Ghost (bonus) and Ghost (achievement) pages — otherwise nothing but names are used. #Ghost and Smooth Operator have nothing to do with achievement itself, so they don't belong on main page. If you want to discuss specific strategies, do it here. #The exceptions listed below are not exceptions at all. If you read Ghost and Smooth Operator you'll see that nothing prevents you from distracting the guards and still receiving the stealth bonuses. *'All these enemies can be lured away from their positions by jumping nearby or throwing boxes at walls, then hiding and taking them down while they check the disturbance or return to their posts. Only one of the guards that hear the noise checks it, so the guards standing close together are not a problem either.' **A video-game playing guard in the ship crew quarters. His bed prevents takedowns from the side and from the rear. **A guard leaning against a breakable container wall in Loading Bay 2. He doesn't start there, so you you may be able to ambush him on the way there. **Two guards in an office in Loading Bay 2. One of them moves, but any takedown you perform is in the other guard's hearing range. **A guard next to Quinn's elevator that keeps his back against the wall. A waist-high wall prevents takedowns from the side. **Two guards manning a blockade in the admin section. You can sneak upon them, but without augmentations you cannot perform a double takedown. **Two guards patrolling in the line of sight of a moveable turret in Loading Bay 1. They can theoretically be taken down, but they turn around a lot and their patrol routes intersect. It's safer to avoid them. **Heavy patrolling in the line of sight of a moveable turret in Loading Bay 2. It's safer to avoid him. *'Throwing metal crate (even without strength aug) will do small damage to everything, including fragile walls. After 30 throws it will break without killing the guard standing behind it.' **A guard leaning against a breakable container wall in the ship cargo hold. He's unreachable without augmentations. *'There are no Ghost bonuses after the "Investigate the interrogation wing" objective, so this is not a problem:' **Unavoidable alert state that starts when you return from Dr. Kavanagh's main lab and continues until the final confrontration with Burke. Gyronium 01:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Guard in cargohold IS reachable without implants - the container he's in have two fragile sidewalls. I've pulled up metal crate from nearby ladder, throwed it aganst the wall 35 times (all this time guard was 'alerted'), then box finally broke the wall, knoсking out guard by the way. 07:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Ash Thanks for the cleanups and clarifying my misconceptions. I clarified a few lingering points on the main page. BTW, do you know of any method of verifying the rest without using a different account that doesn't have the achievement? Hirvox 05:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::All you can do here is to check forum posts and see what others say about this. Usually though, it is rather contradictory: for example, I've seen people arguing that setting off wall mines will cancel the FZ, while others saying that it won't, etc., same for equipping weapons or picking up praxis kits. So it's better to leave (?) on this page for a while. Gyronium 08:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::See these threads, for a start: ::http://www.trueachievements.com/viewcomment.aspx?commentid=367929#vch ::http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=2208592 ::http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=2184845 ::http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=2199013 :::I did pick up Praxis kits and equipped weapons during my playthrough and got the achievement, so I'm certain about those two. Hirvox 08:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) All Of The Above :Are you Sure it is possible to get all of the above achievement? It invilves moving heavy crate, not possible without spending pointsHelgin 11:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. As Gyronium points out, you can break things by throwing medium-sized boxes at them, and there's several wooden boxes in the detention center. Climbing to the release valve can be done with a 2-by-4 cardboard box, and the release valve itself can be broken with a fire extinguisher. Here's a video that shows you how. Hirvox 11:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Praxis Kits The achievement specifically says "using no Praxis kits... " Can anyone confirm that using level up praxis points will void the achievement? -Caraamon (talk) 21:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind. I did a test, picking up 0 praxis kits and not using any points till the very end. Just before the last conversation, I bought something using the level up praxis points, and did not get the achievement. I reloaded and did not buy anything, and I got the achievement. -Caraamon (talk) 02:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Director's Cut Was Factory Zero removed from the Director's Cut? I played through the Missing Link portion of the game without using Praxis points, but that's the only achievement I haven't been able to get. Son Goharotto (talk) 01:16, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Nevernind. Made another run through and got it. Just forgot how much of a pain in the ass it is. Son Goharotto (talk) 18:49, January 21, 2014 (UTC) What nullifies the achievement (updates) Just finished a playthrough and it is confirmed that: -even if not firing your weapon, equipping or reloading locks out the achievement. -disarming mines is considered "using weapons"